Make a Wish
by angelsinstead
Summary: Jason promises to help Kim with her desire to have a baby, but what will Carly and Drew have to say about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ever since she had lost her son Oscar, she hadn't been herself. Kim Nero had been spiralling down quickly into the darkness, but then someone had offered to save her before she crashed. She had asked Julian, the man she had been dating to help her, but he had refused. Her heart shattered anew, but then there was hope, because she went to Drew next. She opened up her soul to him, asking him to help her have another baby; a sibling for Oscar. Drew said "no," because it was too soon after losing their precious child. He had been trying to process the tragic death of the teenage boy he hadn't got to know until the final months of his life. Drew was shell-shocked. It didn't seem real. It was too much like a dream that Oscar was dead. He wandered around aimlessly, trying to get his head on straight when all Kim could think about was finding purpose and meaning again in her life. She was a mother without a child to nurture. She wanted a flesh and blood child that she could cuddle and love.

She was at the brink of seeking the help of a sperm donor when something unexpected happened. It looked as though her dreams were about to come true. Jason Morgan, Drew's identical twin brother had agreed to supply the genetic material Kim would need to have another baby. It wouldn't be Drew's baby as Kim had been hoping, but the child would be like a full sibling to Oscar, considering that Jason and Drew possessed identical DNA.

Kim would never forget that night at the Floating Rib when Jason caught her when she almost lost her footing...

_"Kim, are you okay?" he asked as he grabbed her in his arms to steady her._

_The past few months, Kim had been consuming a lot of booze to block out the sorrow of losing Oscar and her inability to have another child. She gazed up at Jason who looked so much like Drew before he underwent plastic surgery._

_"Jason?" she mumbled, trying to see him through the thick haze in her brain. "Why do you have to look so much like him? Dammit! It isn't fair!"_

_Kim sounded angry and distraught. Jason raised one eyebrow as he gently placed her in the nearest chair._

_"To answer your question, I AM NOT OKAY! My child just died... and Drew, his father - he refuses to get me pregnant!"_

_Jason looked around to see if anyone had overheard Kim's loud outburst. The Floating Rib was busy. No one appeared to listening. "I am sorry. I know you're going through a difficult time..."_

_Kim interrupted. "I want to have a baby. I NEED to have a baby. Why doesn't Drew give me what I need?! I asked Julian first... but he doesn't want to have anymore kids... then I asked Drew. I want to have Drew's baby - a sibling for Oscar."_

_Jason pulled up a chair and sat across from Kim. "Maybe I can help."_

_"You'll talk to Drew?"_

_Jason shook his head. "That probably wouldn't help, considering we only recently reached speaking terms when working on the Quartermaine treehouse. Oscar was wise beyond his years. Having Drew and I work together on that task; it helped."_

_"If you don't intend to talk to Drew, how can you help me with my dream to have another baby?"_

_"If you want a baby, Kim, I can supply the genetic material you need."_

_"Seriously?" Kim gasped. "What... _**_what _**_will your girlfriend say?"_

_"Sam? She won't say anything. She's no longer my girlfriend."_

_"Since when?"_

_"It's a long story. Trust me. No one will say anything. If you want a baby, I can help."_

_Kim's face immediately lit up in a huge smile. She threw her arms around Jason, hugging him ever so tight. "Thank you! Thank you, Jason. You don't know what this means to me! I am soooo happy!"_

_Jason returned Kim's extremely enthusiastic hug. For one so thin, she was about to squeeze the very breath out of him. "I am starting to realize exactly what this means to you," he said. "Just set up the appointment and I will be there, ready and willing to donate."  
_

That conversation had taken place eight days ago and now Kim was waiting for ovulation. She wanted to get pregnant as soon as possible. Her greatest fear was that something would happen to jinx it and there would be no little baby to love. Even so, she couldn't wait to tell Elizabeth the good news. Little did she know that Elizabeth would have a difficult time keeping such a huge secret. The word was leaking out rather fast and a lot of Port Charles was hearing of Kim and Jason's plans.

There was a rather loud knock at Kim's door, breaking her out of her deep thoughts. She stood up, going to pull the door open. She saw Drew staring back at her as he barged his way inside.

"What's going on, Kim?" he asked anxiously. "What's this about you making a baby with my brother Jason?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kim was completely shocked when Drew burst through the door, demanding to know what she thought she was doing; planning on making a baby with Jason. She stared at him, her face aglow with surprise that he had heard the news. She hadn't told a soul except for her dear friend Elizabeth.

"How- how did you know?" Kim asked.

"EVERYONE'S talking about it," Drew revealed. "But the damndest thing is that you forgot to tell _me_."

"Drew, I don't have to tell you everything I am doing in my life. I gave YOU chance, but you said 'no.' It broke my heart, so your brother stepped up..."

"And he promised to inject you with his sperm?"

"No! It wasn't anything like that at all," gasped Kim. "It's going to be performed in a lab... through artificial insemination."

"It isn't going to happen _at all_," Drew said firmly as he folded his arms across his chest. He gave Kim a look of fierce determination. "You _are not_ having a baby with Jason."

"Excuse me! What gives you the right?" Kim said hotly. "I get to make my own choices. I choose you, but YOU refused."

"I know," he said. "But you just didn't give me enough time."

"Enough time for what, Drew?"

"We had just lost our son. I wasn't ready..."

His words trailed off as he struggled to explain to Kim all the conflict he had been feeling. "I don't remember what we previously shared when we conceived Oscar. I only know how I am feeling about you now."

"And how's that?" she asked with hope in her heart. She wasn't sure how she could even dare to hope. She thought that the chapter in her life that included Drew had been closed shut forever. Was he wanting to open it yet again? Was she a fool to even let him?

XooXoo

Meanwhile, across town, Jason was getting grilled by Carly. She was a furious mess with her claws bared. He knew he was in for it the minute she set foot through the door of his penthouse with the look of a wild beast in her eye.

"Just what are you doing, Jason Morgan, agreeing to get Kim pregnant?!" Carly cried out. "Are you out of your mind?! You're actually going impregnate her? And WHY am I hearing the news from someone else?! You're MY best friend. You're supposed to tell me EVERYTHING!"

Jason looked oddly calm although Carly was spitting fire and screaming directly into his ear. "Carly, it's true. I am sorry you had to hear it from someone else, but I did agree to help Kim get pregnant. She asked me to be her sperm donor."

"What in the...? What about Sam? What's your girlfriend going to say when she finds out you want to inject your sperm into another woman? You two just got back together."

"I guess I forgot to tell you about that, too. Sam and I broke up."

Carly sunk down in the nearest chair across from Jason. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jason broke up with Sam... and he 'forgot' to tell her?!

"Jason! How can you not come to your best friend with these things?" she asked, greatly offended.

"You've had enough on your mind. I didn't want to trouble you."

"Ohhh I am troubled. Deeply troubled! Explain yourself, Jason! What were you THINKING?! Or have you even thought about this at all?"

"Yes, I have. I have thought it through quite thoroughly and I would agree to do it again."

"You're not getting Kim pregnant. I FORBID it!" Carly cried out.

Somehow Jason kept a straight face, but inside he was trembling with laughter. Carly forbid it. She wouldn't let him impregnate Kim.

He stared at her with those deep blue eyes of his and Carly was trembling as well, but with seething anger. He was acting incredibly strange. She didn't like it. He wasn't responding to her as she was expecting.

"Carly, you need to calm down, take a breath, count to ten..." he suggested, but Carly wasn't having it.

"No, that's not gonna work, because you've gone too far this time...agreeing to impregnate _some woman_ and breaking up with Sam, but not saying a word to me - your best friend. How could you do that to me... to us?!"

He didn't answer fast enough, so she called out, "Jason!"

Jason reached out, taking her hands into his. "Carly, I really wasn't going to do it. I only agreed to do it, so Drew would realize what he was about to lose with Kim. I wouldn't have..."

"You were playing matchmaker with Drew and Kim? Jason, you can't do those things with me! When I heard, I thought I was going to pass out. You're right. I have been through too damn much. The loss of the baby... then Sonny... and so soon after Morgan. I can't take much more! You're my best friend. You're supposed to be there for me."

"I have been there for you... so much that I didn't want to burden you with my troubles with Sam."

"Ohhh Jase," she said.

She promptly burst into tears and lay her head upon his shoulder. He caressed her blond hair as she sobbed.

"I am sorry. I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"It's okay, Carly. I love you."

"I love you more," she whispered as she wet his shirt with the heat of her tears.


End file.
